The Magic of the Crystal Heart
by Oracion de las Estrellas
Summary: Diana Potter knew she was special, but what she didn't know was how special she truly was, and now, her whole life has been turned upside down. With soul bonds, soul mates, and magic gems, it's a wonder she's even still sane.
1. Rewritten Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is the first chapter remade. And, it's also has been looked over by the new beta for this story,**** BooksAreMyVideogames****, thank you for offering by the way.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and Steven Universe. They belong in that order to J.K. Rowling and Rebecca Sugar. T_T

Diana's POV

It was another boring day for me. I made the Dursley's breakfast, did part of my chores, made Petunia and Dudley's lunch, did the other part of my chores, and now I was making the Dursley's dinner, with Aunt Petunia watching me to make sure I didn't do anything freakish to the food, when Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen extremely happy. He saw me cooking and scowled at me, before seeing Aunt Petunia and picking her up, spinning her around, (how he managed to do that with his walrus-like body, I'll never know).

"Petunia, I've got great news!" Vernon yelled out.

"What is it," she said, "What's got you so excited?"

"I've been offered a new position as the head of a new branch of Grunnings!" Petunia started shrieking out in happiness.

"Oh Vernon, that's wonderful news! With your promotion means more money, and with more money means better furniture, better food, and better clothes. Oh, we'll be rich Vernon, rich." She said that part with a happy sigh, a faraway look in her eyes as she imagined it. At hearing that, Vernon got a guilty look in his eye, which Petunia immediately noticed.

"Vernon, what's wrong? Aren't you happy about your promotion?" asked Petunia

"Yes, but," at this, Vernon looked away guiltily, "My bosses are letting me perform a trial run to see how I like it, but we have to go to the branch for a week, and if I accept, then we have to move. And we have to be there by tomorrow." He said it all in one breath, but I somehow managed to hear everything, and I realized something that broke my heart. If Uncle Vernon accepted the promotion, then I might never see my friends again.

"But how are we going to buy tickets on the spot?"

"They already thought of that, and had given me enough first class tickets so we could go. However," He broke into a sneer, looking disgusted at what he was about to say," They know about the Freak, and we have to take her with us."

I must've spaced out for a few minutes, because the next thing I heard was, "Girl, pack your things. We're going to Beach City, USA."

I obediently went upstairs to my room, still too shocked to say anything, but after I closed the door, I was reminded of something when I heard a hoot coming from the corner of my room.

I quickly scribbled out a note to Hermione, explaining how this was my last letter to her for awhile, and asking her to tell Neville how sorry I am, and that her, Luna, and Neville were my best friends, and asking her to kick Ron where it counts when she sees him again. He's been hounding me since first year, demanding that I ditched my other friends, and be his girlfriend. After I saved his sister Ginny, it got even worse. One time, he cornered me in the hall in between lessons, before FORCING me against the wall, and KISSING me! When I gasped out of shock, he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. Luckily, Professor Flitwick had seen the whole thing, and assigned him three months of detention when the next school year started, and Ron's whining cost him another month of detention. Of course, there was another thing good about that.

_(Entering Flashback Mode.)_

_ It was a normal day so far. I was heading to the Great Hall for lunch, but had to stay behind in Flitwick's classroom because my things had spilled out of my bag and I had to clean it up. Of course, after I put everything back in, I had to hurry up if I wanted to catch up to my friends, but my day was ruined as I heard someone I had been trying to avoid._

_ "Potter, stop hanging out with those losers and be my girlfriend!" Ron Weasley shouted. I sighed, and moved to go around him._

_ "I don't have time for this Ron, besides, why would I be your girlfriend? I don't even like you." I told him, about to move past him, when he stepped back into my path, grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me back against the wall._

_ "Why don't I show you why you should like me?" He grinned lecherously, and shoved his mouth on mine. I cringed away, disgusted, especially when he managed to get his tongue in my mouth, and tried to shove him away, but he didn't move away. He actually started slipping my uniform off. Before it could get any worse, I felt talons grab my shoulder, and a flash of blue, before I was standing next to Professor Flitwick, who was standing there with a shocked expression on his face, before snapping out of it._

"_RON WEASLEY, DETENTION FOR THREE MONTHS WHEN THE NEXT SCHOOL YEAR STARTS! AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR ALMOST SEXUALLY ASSAULTING A STUDENT! AND I WILL BE TELLING YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS!" He shouted, making Ron go white with fear. But I wasn't interested in him. I glanced at what had saved me, only for my mouth to fall as I looked at what seemed to be a version of Fawkes in various shades of blue, only to be shocked even more as water swirled around it, before dissipating, revealing Hedwig._

_(Ending Flashback Mode.)_

I turned towards Hedwig, and tied my letter to her leg.

"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Hermione, and stay there for at least a few days, and then I need you to leave Hermione's, fly at least a few miles away, and then water flash to where I am, by following our familiar bond. Will you do that for me girl?" I asked.

_"Of course Diana. What do you think I am, a normal owl?"_ Hedwig replied. I had found out that when a wizard or witch has a phoenix of any kind for a familiar, then they can communicate telepathically, and it also goes for owl/phoenix hybrids.

"That's my girl." I replied. Opening the window, I watched as Hedwig spread her wings, and flew off in the apparent direction of Hermione's house, before turning to my room, and seeing everything in the floor, I opened my trunk, and cast a wandless spell that I taught myself, sending all of my clothes into the trunk, before packing up other things the spell wouldn't work for, like my broom, my ink, quill pens, and scrolls, the photo album of my parents, the basilisk fang I snagged from the Chamber of Secrets before the school year ended, and my custom wand, Diamond, Angel Wing Feather, and Crushed Obsidian, 12 ½ inches, sturdy. I had gotten it made in Knockturn Alley, as the wand Ollivander sold me didn't feel right, and I heard that Knockturn Alley wands don't have the trace on them. Snapping my trunk closed, I tapped it three times, watching it shrink, before putting it in my pocket. Once that was finished, I headed downstairs, just in time to hear Dudley whining.

"But Dad, I don't WANT to go. All of my friends are here." Dudley whined, before Uncle Vernon pulled him down, and whispered something in his ear, which made Dudley smirk, before trudging upstairs, grabbing a luggage bag, and heading outside and putting it in the trunk of Vernon's car. A few minutes later, and everything was packed in the car, with me sitting on the luggage, and Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon all sitting in the seats smirking as they watched me squirm around, hitting my head every time we hit a bump. We pulled into the airport parking lot, where I had to unload luggage and put it on a trolley. After going through security, Uncle Vernon quickly showed the attendant the four first class tickets, before we boarded the plane. One eight hour flight later, and we got off the plane. I got a trolley while Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley waited for the luggage. When I came back, all of their stuff was right at their feet. I sighed, knowing that I would have to put everything on the trolley, or as they call them here in America, carts. I started off with the biggest ones, barely able to lift them, knowing that my so called family were laughing at me. Once I put everything on the cart, we headed to the rental car Grunnings had also provided.

We made it to Beach City by seven o'clock, which was a small town in between New Smyrna Beach and Palm Bay. We started driving around, looking for something to eat, when Dudley pointed out a donut shop called the Big Donut. Vernon shoved some of the dollars he exchanged with pounds into my hand, and told me to get some donuts for Dudley. Climbing out of the van, I was about to go inside when I heard tires squealing. Turning around, I saw Vernon peeling out of there as fast as he could make the car go. Knowing something like this might happen, I was extremely glad that I had gotten the special trunk at Diagon Alley the first time I was there, and that I put it in my pocket. Hearing my stomach grumble, I turned around and headed inside.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: So yes, this is the updated version of this chapter, which I hope you guys will like. I also have a schedule for my stories now. Isabelle's adventure will be worked on on Mondays and Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday are for Harry Potter and the Pokémon Adventure: Kalos, and Friday and Saturday are for this story. All chapters, if completed by then, will be posted on Sunday, and when I get finished with one story, I will start using the update days for a different story of mine. But also expect for this schedule to be disrupted since school is in session. And the only reason this was posted is because I snuck onto my mother's computer. But, either way, enjoy. Also, my friends and I made a cosplay group on youtube over the summer, so check us out please. We're called Fandom Convergence! **

**Until the Next Chapter,**

** Oración de las Estrellas**


	2. Chapter 2

I really don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't a guy starting to breathe fire as he was screaming. A girl behind the counter ran into the back, screaming for someone named Steven to help Lars, who I guess was the fire guy. As she was saying that, a boy that was younger than me was at the soda machine, filling up a styrofoam cup with some soda, before running over to Lars.

"Lars, drink this!" Steven yelled as he handed the cup to Lars. As Lars opened his mouth to take a sip, fire came shooting out of his mouth, making him drop the cup onto the floor while it melted. He quickly closed his mouth, holding his hand in pain, before barreling out the door, just narrowly missing me.

"No, Lars! Come back!" The other girl shouted, coming out from the back while holding a fire extinguisher, using it to put out some of the fires before the sprinklers came on.

"Steven!" The girl cried, "I didn't want this."

"I know how to fix this," Steven said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture, "We just have to calm Lars down."

"Well how are we going to find him?" She asked as they left the building. Seeing as I had no other choice, I followed them through town, passing all sorts of different fires, which covered the buildings in town. I also ran through a questionable substance that was pink, right until we made it to the beachfront in front of an arcade. There, Lars was chasing after Steven. Not knowing if he was going to hurt Steven, I tackled him to the ground, simultaneously making us tumble and knocking out his breath along with a flaming piece of donut. The next few minutes were a little bit blurry, because I ended up hitting my head in the tumble, but a hand was stuck in my face, causing me to blink curiously at it. Looking up the arm it was connected to a girl, slightly older than me, with purple colored skin, white hair, a tank top with the right strap hanging on her right arm, holding a cup of fries in her other hand.

"Hey, that was pretty cool, what you did for Steven back there. I'm Amethyst." The person, now known as Amethyst introduced herself as, then shoving fries in her mouth and offering her hand to me again.

"My name is Diana. Do you know why that guy was spewing fire a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah, it's because Steven and his friend Sadie tried to prank Lars, the guy who was breathing fire a few minutes ago, but they ended up using too much fire salt. Weren't you listening?" She turned away from me, and went over to Steven, who was gasping for breath. He had apparently gotten out a bit of doughnut that I had missed when I tackled Lars. Slowly, I followed her over, only to hear Steven tell her, "You didn't help at all." His face lit up as he remembered the person who tackled Lars away from him, and he ran over to me.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to thank you. So thank you. My name's Steven by the way. Steven Universe." He was enthusiastically shaking my hand while he was talking, and it made me giggle to see him do that. He was just radiating innocence and kindness, so it was kind of hard not to like this kid.

"My name's Diana. Diana Sadie Potter." Of course, while I introduced myself to him, Amethyst gave me a weird look, but I just ignored it. Besides, there was something I wanted to ask Steven anyways, "By the way, what's fire salt? Amethyst mentioned that you and that blonde-haired girl, Sadie I think, were trying to prank Lars, I believe his name is, with fire salt, and you both ended up using too much of it. But I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's a magical condiment." Well that gave me more questions then answers. Although, if what he said is true, and it really was magical, then wouldn't the American Ministry of Magic have at least sent someone to assess the damage by now? Of course, I have no idea if there is one here, but if I'm lucky, then there isn't one. Of course, thinking back on the last few years, my luck would go against me, but I'm willing to take the chance and be able to use magic for the summer.

"Well, if it's a magical condiment, then how come I haven't heard of it in the magical world before now? I'm sure all of the wizards and witches would be using it in their food at least." And there it is. I just admitted the existence of the magical world to a boy who looks eleven. Strangely, his eyes took the shapes of stars for some reason. And then he was he was shoved out of the way by Amethyst, who also butted in on our conversation.

"Wait, do you have a dad named James Potter and a mom named Lily Evans?" Blinking and wondering how she could have known that, I nodded mutely, hoping she wasn't a fangirl like Ginny, or at least wouldn't report me to the American Ministry if there is one. Of course, I was shocked again as she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along the beachfront. Steven was shocked too, but then he started following us. When Amethyst finally stopped pulling me, we were in front of a house that was built into a giant stone woman. I kid you not, it was really a giant stone woman that looked like it was carved out of a hill, which it technically was since there was a lighthouse on the top. I yelped as Amethyst scooped me up into her arms, and jumped onto the porch that was a flight of stairs above my head. Setting me down, she opened the door and yelled out, "GUESS WHO I FOUND?!"

"Amethyst, I have told you before to not yell inside the house. Now who is it that would make you so blatantly ignore my instructions?" A woman asked while walking up, and I could immediately see how graceful this woman was. She had pale blonde hair that was styled up into a spike, a bright teal tunic with a slightly darker satin sash ribbon around her waist, short yellow-orange leggings, soft pink socks, and narrow ballet flats that match her tunic. And for some reason, she had a giant pearl on her head. Before I snapped out of my thoughts, I was pulled in front of Amethyst.

"Look, it's Obsidian and Diamond's kid!" Say what now? I as confused at that point, especially when that lady shoved her face in front of mine. She was peering at me strongly, and all around making me uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. She introduced herself as Diana Sadie _Potter_, she mentioned the magical world, and she said her parents were James Potter and Lily Evans." Amethyst was talking with such conviction, it was hard not to believe her.

"Look, I don't know what my parents have to do with this, but I'm just going to go now. I have to find a way back to Britain." I told them, backing away with my arms held up in a placating gesture. I ended up backing up into another person though. She had dark, reddish-brown skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She was wearing triangular futuristic red orange tinted shades, which covered her eyes. She was also wearing a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long black gloves that covered her middle fingers of both hands, hands which she used to grab my right arm and pull my shirt sleeve down, exposing one of the secrets I had that made me a freak even in the magical world. A black gem was embedded into my wrist, sparkling when the light hit it, making Amethyst and the other lady gasp, especially when the lady I backed up into spun me around, my back to the other two, and pulled the back of my shirt up, exposing the clear gem that was in between my shoulder blades. I pulled away, backing away from all three of those people as they crept closer to me. Tears started falling from my eyes as I turned away and started running, barely noticing as I bumped into Steven, before running away from him also, not really paying attention to where I was going as I heard Steven calling my name. When I finally stopped running, too tired to go on another step, I found myself laying under a cherry tree as it's petals were falling. Leaning my head back against the trees bark, tears streaming down my face, I started singing gently.

_"Just like that, my life snapped. _

_ The gentle balance torn apart._

_ After I was left, I was swept,_

_ Up in a world I didn't know._

_ Can't they see, I didn't show_

_ Anyone this single part of me._

_ But now that I face the truth,_

_ Everything is unraveling." _The words were pouring out as the events of today finally caught up with me. My tears had stopped by the time I was finished with my song, but I was unaware that up to that point I had an audience.

"What happened to make you so jaded?" course, I know I heard Steven calling my name, but I didn't think that those other people would follow him and chase me down.

"I grew up in a loveless home in Surrey, England, with dead parents and animal-like relatives who hated me and made me do all the chores. There were people who wanted to use me for fame that I had gotten when my parents died protecting me, and because of that people would always get close to me under the pretense of friendship. I always knew which people were true friends, and which were trying to use me for some reason, but I don't know why. What's sad is the fact that the amount of true friends I have can be counted on one hand, and is less than five." I don't know why I told them, but like I found with Hermione, Luna, and Neville, something told me I could trust them, even though they freaked me out earlier.

"But how did you get here?" Steven asked. Ah. The big question. I was wondering who was gonna ask that.

"A few days ago, my whale of an uncle came running in the house, yelling out for the humanized horse, Petunia, to listen to the great news. He then told her about how the higher ups of the company he worked at, Grunnings, offered him the job of running a new branch in America. He would go there with his family, and perform a trial run, to see how he liked it, with all expenses paid, even flying. They had given him four first class tickets, but told him that all of his family had to go on the trip. Including me. And when he told her that, they must have mustered up enough brain power to come up with the idea to abandon me here in Beach City. I don't know whether or not the new branch is actually here or not, so I'll probably never see them again. Good riddance too." I finished explaining, holding back a snort, before getting back up and stretching, feeling my back pop in the process. " Well, it was nice talking to all of you, but I need to find somewhere to stay for a while, and I don't know how long it will take. So goodbye." I start to walk away, only to here Steven shout, "Why not stay at my house?!"

"I wouldn't want to impose." I spun around so I could see him and the others, only to gaze upon Steven's puppy eyes.

"But I don't care. Besides, it can get lonely when the gems are off on missions, plus, you could learn how to be a Crystal Gem too. And then we could have tons of fun together!" The longer I was looking at his face, more and more of my resolve started to crumble, before finally, it completely fell apart.

"Alright, fine. As long as I'm not imposing." I told him, seeing his face light up in a grin. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along as the other gems followed, all of them having smiles on their faces at seeing what was happening with Steven and I. I let a small grin snake it's way onto my face, and thought, _'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

**End Chapter**

**So what do you guys think? Yes, I know what happened in the first chapter isn't what Diana said, yes I know I changed her gemstones, and yes, I remember that in the first chapter her name is Emma, but I told you, (or at least I think I did), that I would be rewriting the first chapter so that way it matches up. That's probably going to be the next update for this story. It would have come out sooner, but I started talking with an author who wanted to be the beta reader for this story, but I haven't heard back from him, so I' just going to post this chapter now, because I was expecting a reply a few days ago and still haven't heard anything back. But until the next update, see you later! :D**

**P.S.: The first chapter alert for an older version of the chapter, so just ignore it.**

**P.P.S.: I hope you guys like the song I made for her. I tried keeping it short, like how the song Amethyst sung in _"__Cry for Help"_.**


End file.
